patafanclubfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Patapon 4: Where The Sacred Winds Blows
WAŻNE Autor: Meat Is Fine Nie edytować. thumb Fabuła Akcja rozgrywa się po wydarzeniach z trzeciej części. UberHero (zwany w dalszej części fabuły "Bohaterem") umiera, oddając w świętym rytuale swą duszę Wszechmocnemu. Patapony żyją pod pieczą tego ostatniego w raju na Krańcu Świata. Tak mijają lata. Patapony zakładają nowe osady i stają się imperium- władają ziemiami od Krąńca Świata, aż do Strefy Wulkanicznej krateru Kule. Meden osiąga sędziwy wiek i umiera, pozostawiając jedynie swoją córkę Mei, Hatapon staje się głównym medium pomiędzy Wszechmocnym i Pataponami, osiedla się na stałe w wybudowanym na nowo sanktuarium Paraget. Lecz niestety spokój ten zostaje zmącony przez zarazę, która wybucha w jednym z Patapońskich miast: Akali. Akala jest jednym z większych miast imperium i położona jest w kraterze Kule. Zaraza dziesiątkuje populację Pataponów i rozprzestrzenia się w niesamowitym tępie. Mei, która jest szamanką próbuje znaleźć antidotum na epidemię. Gdy to okazuje się bezskuteczne, Hatapon zaszywa się w Paraget i prosi o pomoc Wszechmocnego. Ten zsyła duszę Bohatera, która w niego wstępuje. Oddaje mu także duchy China, Kana i Tona, które Hatapon chowa do starej, pięknie zdobionej wazy. Wszechmocny zapowiada, że dusze te pomogą mu we wszelkim niebezpieczeństwie. Hatapon Bohater wraz z oddziałem najlepszych włóczników (resztę klas odblokujemy dopiero z czasem) rusza, aby odnaleźć źródło tej plagi. Szybko okazuje się, że zarazę rozpylają Akumaponi, którzy starają się przejąć władzę nad imperium. Pod władzą Mrocznej Hoshipon plądrują wszystkie miasta, które spotkają na swojej drodze. Przychodzi im to z łatwością, ponieważ wszyscy obrońcy są zainfekowani i giną nawet nieatakowani. Imperium się rozpada. Patapony pogrążają się w agonii. Oddział Hatapona zostaje rozbity. Jedyną osadą, która stawia jeszcze opór jest Patapolis (zbudowane na Krańcu Świata), lecz i ono w każdej chwili może upaść. Oddziały najbardziej zaprawionych w boju Pataponów wysyłane są poza granice miasta, aby opóźnić nadejście armii wroga. Żaden legion nie wraca. Do bram Patapolis powracają tylko niedobitki. Czwórka takich właśnie poranionych weteranów podczas odwrotu znajduje w krzakach konającego Hatapona. W pośpiechu karmią go i energiczniejszym krokiem, przepełnieni nadzieją wracają do Patapolis. Patapony, ujrzawszy Bohatera, wiwatują i rozpoczynają święto. Wszyscy starają się zapomnieć o niebezpieczeństwie. Tej samej nocy stosunkowo mały oddział Akumaponów przystępuje do ataku na Patapolis. Hatapon wraz z armią Pataponów odpiera ich atak, jednak na odchodne Akumapony podpalają zabudowania Patapolis, które obraca się w ruinę. W pożarze ginie większość wojowników. Hatapon i Mei uzgadniają, że przydałoby się odszukać sadzonkę Drzewa Mater. W tym momencie Hatapon i ocaleni wojownicy wyruszają, aby je odnaleźć. Przemierzają ruiny starych Karmeńskich miast, i w momencie, gdy dochodzą do zabudowań fortu Hasha-Kubwa (większość kluczowych lokacji wymyślonych jest przeze mnie) okazuje się, że forteca jest zamieszkana. Dochodzi do walki z Karmenami, podczas której zdobywamy mapę. Prowadzi ona do obozowiska Karmenów. Dowiadujemy się, gdzie jest drzewo. Okazuje się, że Karmeni splądrowali stare Patapolis i ukradli sadzonkę. (Patapony nie przesadziły drzewa do nowego Patapolis, bo najwyraźniej nie było potrzeby...) Mater znajduje się w tej chwili w obozie Karmen, położonym na Bezkresnej Równinie Boskiego Płaczu. Patapony natychmiast wyruszyły na poszukiwanie drzewa, lecz okazało się to trudniejsze, niż nasi mężni wojownicy się spodziewali. Bowiem zanim dotarli do wioski Karmen, drogę zastawił im lekkozbrojny oddział Akumaponów. Doszło do krwawej bitwy pomiędzy ścierającymi się armiami, podczas której rozszalała się burza. Akumapony zostały rozgromione, lecz jeden z ledwo trzymających się jeszcze na nogach przeciwników zdołał uciec, wlokąc za sobą ciało innego. Idąc dalej przez Bezkresną Równinę Boskiego Płaczu, Patapony dojrzały na horyzoncie dym. To musiał być ten obóz, o którym mówiła mapa! Przygotowane do ataku Patapony napadły na obozowisko. Nie obyło się jednak bez oporu ze strony Karmenów! Patapony ostatkiem sił wydarły sadzonkę z rąk wrogów i wróciły ze swoim łupem do Patapolis. Mei, zobaczywszy sadzonkę, posadziła ją na specjalnie przygotowanym do tego postumencie. Drzewo rozrosło się po całej osadzie. Lecz ciszę przerwał krzyk nadbiegającego zwiadowcy. "Pani Mei! Mei! Dostrzegliśmy mały warowny obóz Karmenów w lesie!" Rzeczywiście obóz Karmenów stał tam, blokując Pataponom dalszą drogę w celu odzyskania ziem! Patapony atakują obóz, lecz podczas walki nad armią mężnych gałek ocznych zawisa wielkie, fioletowe oko. "Czy się spóźniłem?" oko mówi, lecz po chwili, gdy zauważa spustoszenie, zaczyna wrzeszczeć na cały głos " Wy małe, śmierdzące gały! Zniszczyłyście mój obóz..! Wy..! Wy..! Aaaaarrgh!!!" po czym zwraca się do jednego z Karmeńskich żołnierzy "Hamen! za mną!" Wojownik przytakuje posłusznie, po czym razem z latającym okiem, wycofuje się z pola bitwy. thumb|Nomen (latające oko) Gdy Hatapon wraca do Patapolis wypytuje o latające oko Mei, lecz ta nie może w Patapońskich podaniach znaleźć nawet najlichszej wzmianki o latającym oku. Cóż, Hatapon ustępuje w poszukiwaniach i wraca do Paraget. Tej nocy chmury zasłaniają księżyc. W Patapolis jest dziwnie cicho. Nagle z nieba zstępuje wielki świetlisty promień, z którego wyłania się duch Meden. Wszyscy Pataponi są uradowani, a Mei aż płacze ze szczęścia. "To musi być znak od Wszechmocnego!" wołają niektórzy Pataponi. W tym momencie Meden przemawia: "Wszechmocny, Pataponi! Jesteście w większym niebezpieczeństwie,niż myślicie! Tajemnicze oko zwie się Nomen. Był on niegdyś wielkim Karmeńskim generałem, dopóki armia Wszechmocnego nie pokonała go w bitwie pod Wielką Ścianą Lodu. W bitwie tej zginął i od tej pory o nim nie słyszano. Lecz coś musiało wybudzić jego duszę z mrocznego letargu i zdjąć z niej gwiaździsty całun śmierci..." Pataponi przestali wiwatować. Hatapon pogrążywszy się w zamyśleniach udał się na spoczynek. Następny ranek był bardzo pogodny. W miejscu, w którym ujawniła się Meden stał jedynie posąg z jej wizerunkiem. Wojownicy zgodnie ustalili, że trzeba podbić większe tereny, zanim zajmą je Karmeni lub Akumaponi. Wyruszają zatem na misję zdobycia nowych ziem, lecz na drodze staje im Dodonga. Gdy go pokonują, Pataponi ruszają w dalszą podróż. Przechodzą przez Bezbrzeżną Równinę Boskiego Płaczu i natrafiają na twierdzę Akumaponów w Wąwozie Kiyshu. Podczas walki zjawia się Nomen i niszczy to, co ostało się z Akumapońskiego fortu. "Żałosne. Hamen! Pokaż tym nędznikom prawdziwom potegę plemienia Karmen!". Karmeni pod wodzą generała Hamena i Pataponi pod wodzą Hatapona stoczyli krwawą bitwę, ścieląc dno wąwozu trupem. Po zwycięskiej dla Pataponów bitwie Nomen patrzy osłupiały na dzieło ich zniszczenia. "Jak... ale..." nie wie co powiedzieć. Jedyny ocalały Hamen walczy ostatkiem sił, lecz po chwili pada obok swych towarzyszy. "Hameeeeeeeeeen!" Nomen krzyczy. "Wy durne, truchtające oczka, nie znacie potęgi mego gniewu!!! Pokażę wam!!! Jeszcze wszyscy zginiecie!!!". Nomen odlatuje. Niestety Patapony wiedzą co mogą oznaczać te słowa. To obietnica odwetu. Nastrała noc. Tymczasem w ruinach Mrocznej Kryjówki (więcej w artykule Dark Hero Campaign) Śliskoszept wchodzi po kamiennych schodkach na sam szczyt Mrocznego Totemu. "Żarcioczułku, podejdź, proszę." mówi. "Pani, chyba naprawdę nie chcesz tego zro..." nie dokończył. Śliskoszept zabiła go. "Wybacz, jedynie w ten sposób mogłam utrzymać się przy życiu." Następnego poranka Patapony przekroczyły wąwóz i udały się dalej, na Sawannę Zazdrosnych Oczu. Na sawannie spotkały wielkiego Słonia Ganabotha. Jest to kuzyn Manbotha, mamuta, z którym walczynmy w grze Patapon 2. Patapony, gdy już pokonały Ganabotha, ruszyły dalej. Przy granicy sawanny znalazły wielki kamienny mur, na którym stali Karmeni. Podleciał Nomen. "Witajcie na mojej arenie, Pataponi! Rzucam Wam wyzwanie. Musicie pokonać moje oddziały na arenie, abyście przeszli dalej... albo... jednak nie. Ubiję Was TERAZ!!!" Nomen i żołnierze przystąpili do ataku. Gdy ten pierwszy zobaczył, że szala zwycięstwa przechyla się na stronę Pataponów, krzyknął: "Kimenie, bracie mój, przybądź ku mnie, gdy Cię wezwę!". Wtem przyleciało drugie oko. " Czy ktoś mnie wzywał?" thumb|Kimen Oko to wprzeciwieństwie do Nomena nie dzierżyło miecza, lecz włócznię. Teraz razem z Nomenem atakował Pataponów,lecz i tak nie mieli szans. Nomen zginął. Nadlatuje Mroczna Hoshipon. "Ugghhhh... Kolejny mój pupil zgładzony!" Patapony urządzają wielką ucztę i całą noc świętują zwycięstwo. Nie wiedzą,że następnego dnia będzie czekało ich jeszcze większe wyzwanie, niż każde, które przeżyli. Sforsowanie przejętej przez Akumaponów Akali. Nazajutrz Patapony wyruszyły. Gdy dotarły do bram Akalii spotkały się z natarczywymi salwami ognistych strzał, które Akumapońscy łucznicy wystrzeliwali z flanek. Wojska zaczęły się wycofywać, bowiem Patapony zauważyły,że nie mają żadnych szans. Reszta fabuły wkrótce! Misje Plague, Mystery and Akumapons' army "Did you think, that you could solve the mystery of The Plague?" you hear the whisper. The Akumapons! Run! Misja, podczas której dowiadujemy się o pochodzeniu zarazy i stajemy do nierównej walki z armią Akumaponów. The brave retreat PATA PATA PATA PON! Retreat to Patapolis and slay all the foes on your way! Odnajdujemy Hatapona i wracamy z nim do Patapolis pokonując po drodze małe oddzialiki wrogów. Patapolis on fire! Horns breaks the silence. All the Patapons are running away in panic. "Almighty, please, don't let us die". Patapolis zaatakowali Akumaponi! Stań do walki z oddziałem wroga! Podczas misji mamy możliwość poprowadzenia do boju oddziałem Tateponów. Od tej chwili nie tylko Yariponi będą Ci służyć. Poza tym po zakończeniu tej misji nasza "kryjówka" z Patapolis zostaje przemianowana na Ruins of Patapolis. misja poboczna- Plains behind the wall are good for hunting! Don't let the Patapons starve! Take your Yaripons and hunt some Kacheeks! Misja poboczna, dostępna po ukończeniu poziomu Patapolis on fire! można ją rozgrywać wiele razy. Na tym poziomie występują JEDYNIE Kacheek'i. Mochichi nie. The forgotten fort It seems like Karmen tribe built their fortess here. It looks like forgotten. Maybe Mater is inside? Poziom rozgrywający się w starym forcie Hasha-Kubwa. Po ukończeniu zdobywamy mapę, która ujawnia nam nowe tereny: Bezkresną Równinę Boskiego Płaczu. misja poboczna- Demon from the Hasha-Kubwa You hear noise. Something like stomp. Or maybe flutter of wings? Zadanie poboczne, walka z bossem. Odblokowywujemy je po przejściu poziomu The forgotten fort. Demon z Hasha-Kubwa przebudził się. Więcej o tej bestii w artykule Pipperfagh. Battle at The Great Plains of God Tears Will you find yourself so strong to defeat Akumapons? To the glory of all Patapons! Poziom rozgrywający się na Bezkresnej Równinie Boskiego Płaczu. Wojownicy, którzy zginą, nie będą brali udziału w następnej misji. (nie masz jeszcze Mater) misja poboczna- Boar hunt All the Patapons love fresh boar meat. But... these boars are looking weird: they have red, angry eyes, grey fur and huge fangs. Maybe we shouldn't try to hunt them? Misja poboczna, która zostaje odblokowana po przejściu poziomu Battle at The Great Plains of God Tears. Jest misją łowiecką. Można na niej upolować Fasheek'i- demoniczny odpowiednik Kacheek'ów. Na tej misji również nie występują Mochichi. Mater will be ours! Patapons saw the fire on the horizon. That must be the Karmen camp! "Lead us to victory, Lord" Hatapon whispers. Misja, podczas której odzyskujemy sadzonkę drzewa Mater i odblokowywujemy Yumiponów. Karmen fortess in Soosa forest Karmen built their fort in the forest near the Patapolis! Show them your power! Patapony przystępują do ataku na obóz Karmenów. Podczas misji spotykamy Nomena. Beast from Kiyshu Basin Old good Dodonga has crossed your way. Kill him to get the best quality metals. Bitwa z Dodongą. Po przejściu zmienia nazwę na Dodonga the Great Dragon. Można przechodzić w nieskończoność. Karmen is your enemy There is Akumapons' fort at the ground zero. Let it burn and crush! Let's show them their place! Patapony przypuszczają atak na Akumapoński fort położony w Wąwozie Kiyshu. Nomen znów przylatuje. KOLEJNE MISJE BĘDĄ SIĘ POJAWIAŁY WRAZ Z ROZROSTEM FABUŁY! Ekwipunek Ekwipunek opiszę na oddzielnej stronie poświęconej TYLKO jemu. Nazywa się Ekwipunek w Patapon 4: Where The Sacred Wind Blows. Zapraszam! Grafika i mechanika Pod względem zarówno graficznym, jak i mechanicznym postanowiłem upodobnić "czwórkę" do, najlepszej moim zdaniem, drugiej części gry. Hatapon zastąpiony zostanie czymś na obraz Bohatera, trzymającego sztandar na plecach, lecz będzie również pełnił funkcję generała. Funkcja tego ostatniego spadnie na tyle, że nie będzie już, jak w "trójce", jednoosobową armią. Sztandar można będzie modyfikować, w zależności od upodobania. Podczas projektowania misji i fabuły staram się "odcinać" większość treści z trzeciej części, ponieważ zarówno stylistyka postaci, jak i przeciwników w trzeciej części była najzwyczajniej brzydka. Także fabuła wspominanej trzeciej odsłony gry odbiegała mocno od obranego w dwóch poprzednich częściach kierunku. W związku z tym unikam w mojej produkcji odniesień do tejże produkcji. Mam nadzieję, że mnie zrozumiecie. Linki do artykułów o ekwipunku i klasach są tu. Kategoria:Fikcyjne Gry Patapon